Chopsticks
by HetaWriter - HetaReader
Summary: Spain grunted in frustration as his fingers slipped again. As a result, the flimsy chopsticks in his hand gave way and the little specks of rice fell back into the bowl like snowflakes. Vietnam watched with a serious face, though it was plain to see that her honey gold eyes were twinkling in amusement. Crack pairing! Spain x Vietnam.


_Hello to you all, HetaWriter/HetaReader her. This time, I'm giving you a story that's actually my favourite crack OTP (and I'm not ashamed to admit that I do like this couple quite a lot). It's Spain x Vietnam.!_

_You can brick me if you want, but don't give me useless reviews ranting about how they've never interacted with each other - I'm not exactly in that much of a good mood because my sister and roommate were watching X-Factor and my sister was screaming curses at the TV._

_Well...it _did _feel better to write this piece, actually. I find Spain x Vietnam quite cute - you have the optimistic, outgoing and bubble-headed guy paired against the sensible, serious yet shy girl. Anyway, enough about my rambles, just continue onto the story!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia.  
_

* * *

Spain grunted in frustration as his fingers slipped again. As a result, the flimsy chopsticks in his hand gave way and the little specks of rice fell back into the bowl like snowflakes.

Vietnam watched with a serious face, though it was plain to see that her honey gold eyes were twinkling in amusement. She was sitting right beside the male country and observed him failing at the art of using chopsticks.

Spain attempted again to collect some more rice and with a shaky grip, tried to bring it to his mouth in a very careful manner. The rice was just a few inches from his mouth. The country of passion felt like crying out for joy; he was finally able to use those damn sticks!

Unfortunately, there was the sound of clipping and again the chopsticks gave way as Spain's fingers clumsily moved again. At this point, the country of passion gritted his teeth in frustration at his failure.

Vietnam had lost count as well on how many times the male country failed. She eyed the tomato in her hands, gazing at its juicy, scarlet surface. The tomato was from Spain – she heard from many that he grew the ripest and most delicious tomatoes in the world. Of course, she was quite curious and wanted to have a try of them herself.

However, despite her strong and independent disposition, she was painfully shy around people she never spoke to before.

Spain was no exception.

Seriously, she had never come into contact with him other than a polite nod or a simple hello. So naturally, she wasn't sure on how to ask him if she could try one of his tomatoes. It didn't exactly help that he was constantly surrounded by someone. Hearing how others spoke about his tomatoes (even England of all nations and he didn't even like Spain that much!), the Asian female's curiosity sparked, but it was clear to see that her shyness overcame it many times.

One day however, the World Meeting was held in Beijing.

For some reason, China was in a really good mood; possibly to do with the fact that he was rising economically and becoming richer as the days passed. The Asian male had ended up treating everyone to a very beautiful and expensive Chinese restaurant after the meeting took place since it was just nearby.

Everyone marveled at the beautiful decorations and the place in general – vibrant red lanterns hanging up while there were many panels consisting of dragons drawn in explicit detail and with great care. There was even two lion statues at either side of the door, both holding a ball under their massive paws.

China, since it was his home and he was the host, sat at one end of the table while everyone just chose to sit down at a random seat. Vietnam saw her younger brothers Hong Kong and South Korea join China. Macau was already sitting on China's right while Hong Kong took the left. South Korea was whining for a good five minute on wanting to sit next to his precious aniki, but after spotting what appeared at first to be an empty seat, leapt for joy and skipped over to it.

"Hi Canada, da ze!" he greeted.

Vietnam blinked and squinted, sure enough, she could see the blonde nation with the bear. She slapped her forehead; how could she not have realized that Canada was there?

Funny enough, everyone else thought that South Korea had finally gone cuckoo, believing that he was talking to air.

"He ain't talking to air, bastards," snapped South Italy. "He's talking to Canada!"

"Who?" asked Spain, blinking in confusion. "Who are you talking about, Roma~?"

That was when Vietnam saw Cuba roll his eyes and slap his forehead, "How the hell can anyone _not _see him!" regardless, he joined on Canada's other side while South Korea was excitedly chatting up a storm.

"Viet-chan!" Taiwan squealed as she gripped the woman's arm. "Where shall we sit?"

Vietnam gave a half-hearted shrug, not really caring on where her spot was, as long as it wasn't near France. Though he wasn't a bad nation, she wasn't really in the mood to tolerate him today.

"We could sit there," Thailand pointed at some chairs. "Would you both mind?"

Vietnam took one of the seats that the male Asian nation had pointed out and planted herself there. Taiwan took to Vietnam's right and Thailand was about to sit on her left, when Spain sat down on the seat instead.

"Oh, _lo siento_!" Spain apologized with a sheepish smile. "I didn't realize you wanted to sit there! I'll move."

Thailand shook his head, "You don't have to do that. I'm already standing; I will simply sit next to Taiwan."

Vietnam looked to her left and saw that indeed, the country of passion and tomatoes was sitting right beside her. She wondered if she would be able to ask him about his tomatoes later on during dinner, but what could she say? How could she start a conversation with him?

She never was that good at talking.

"_Hola_, _señorita_!"

Or maybe she didn't have to do the talking. Vietnam turned her head again and looked at Spain right in the eye. He had a warm smile on his tanned face and it reached up to his emerald orbs. Vietnam couldn't help but be intrigued by the hue of those eyes; they reminded her of the lush, green grass back at home.

"You are _señorita _Vietnam, _si_?"

Blinking, Vietnam gave a nod, her face still serious. "Yes, that is me," she responded.

"It's nice to meet you!" Spain shot his arm out and took her hand in his, immediately shaking it. "I am _España_! Spain!"

Vietnam nodded, though she couldn't help but feel heavily flustered at how firm yet gentle his grip on her hand was. "I know…" she mumbled.

Once their handshake was over, Spain sighed as he leaned back in his seat, "_Ay Dios mio_, I'm so hungry! Do you know what they will be serving us, _mi amiga_?"

"No, I don't," responded Vietnam simply.

Not long after, China had announced the food coming very soon and sure enough, waiters wearing colours that befit a festival entered with trays filled with many plates of food. Vietnam couldn't help but feel at home with the mouth-watering aromas wafting through the air.

There were soup bowls settled in front of every nation. There was also a bowl of rice and a plate as well.

Spain became confused though; weren't they missing something?

He then tapped on Vietnam's elbow. "Excuse me, _señorita_ Vietnam?" he asked.

Vietnam responded by facing him directly, giving him her full attention.

"Um…where are the forks and spoons?"

The female Asian felt her mind draw onto a blank at hearing the European country's question. Hadn't he ever tried authentic Asian food before? "No…" she said as she took her chopsticks, which lay beside the bowl. She took the sleek, black sticks from their napkin, "You use chopsticks, of course…"

"Chopsticks?"

Vietnam didn't know whether to laugh or stare. Instead, she just shrugged and began eating.

Spain watched her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He saw beside his own bowl that there were chopsticks for him, too. Carefully, he slipped them out of their napkin and held them between his fingers, but he couldn't help but feel so clumsy and self-conscious for some odd reason.

He then positioned his fingers near the bowl of rice, though his fingers were becoming so wobbly and began to quiver like mad. Spain didn't know how to steady his hand, but as the way Vietnam was eating with those sticks, it didn't look that hard. Therefore, it shouldn't be that hard, right?

Wrong.

As soon as Spain had obtained only a little ball of rice from his bowl, with a slight snapping sound, his fingers slipped with the chopsticks and the rice fell back into its bowl. Spain gave a small gasp as he tried again, but he was met with the same result.

Determined now, Spain tried again and again, but the country of passion just didn't understand _how _the hell he could even use these things.

Biting his lip, Spain looked to his left to see how Romano was doing; surely if boss couldn't do it, then his henchman wouldn't have a chance…

Spain's jaw dropped as he saw that Romano was actually engaged in a rather laidback conversation with the Netherlands, and _he was eating with those chopsticks_!

Netherlands snorted as he simply ate some rice with the two sticks as if it were no problem at all, "He's a complete idiot…"

Romano rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it! What a dumbass…" he then ate some more, shoving the rice into his mouth with the chopsticks.

Spain whirled his head around to see if France and Prussia knew how to use chopsticks. Much to his shock, his friends were eating quite calmly with the chopsticks, too.

France was trying to lay a move on England, only to be punched in the face by the bushy-browed nation. Spain was dismayed to see that even his rival knew how to use chopsticks with no problem, either.

Prussia was sitting with Hungary and he cackled his usual _'kesesese!'_ before the female nation could start beating his head in. At the same time, the now micronation was stealing rice from Hungary's bowl, thoroughly pissing her off.

All done with chopsticks.

Spain licked his lips as he saw that one-by-one, each of the nations were using chopsticks to eat. Some did it much better than others, but at least those that used it rather sloppily could at least bring the food to their mouths. Not like Spain himself who kept dropping it.

So it was for a while, Spain found himself eating soup while the other nations were immersing themselves with stir fry and a beautifully prepared salmon with their chopsticks. He felt his mouth water just catching a whiff of the strong aroma.

Vietnam gazed at Spain; her eyes brimmed with pity at the tired and forlorn expression etched onto his face. His face wasn't made for those expressions in her opinion.

She didn't know what had come over her, maybe it was pity? Maybe it wasn't? She didn't know, but as she took her share of stir fry and fish, she added a little extra and turned to him. "Spain…" she spoke up.

The tomato loving country looked at her, slightly confused, "What is it, _mi amiga_?"

"Open."

Spain was astonished at what the Asian nation was doing; she had some food between her two chopsticks and a hand underneath in case it would spill (though she didn't have to worry about that one). She was also holding it right out in front of her, towards him. His eyes widened, "_Qué_?"

Vietnam sighed, feeling her face flush now, "I said…just open."

Spain complied, unsure if she really was going to do what he thought she was going to do.

It turned out he was right.

A rich texture with salty yet slightly sweet with a hint of spicy spread out all over his mouth and danced vividly on his tongue. Spain could feel the warmth tingle his body and he couldn't help but grin. "_Muy delicioso_!" he exclaimed. "_Muy bueno_!"

Vietnam couldn't help but feel at ease at seeing the male country all bouncy again.

Ever since that incident passed, Vietnam began to find that Spain was entering her life more and more. Whenever she came to a world meeting, she was always greeted by him and not just with a hello. He always accompanied his hello's with a warm embrace and a kiss on each of her cheeks.

Vietnam had almost exploded like a shaken soda bottle the first time Spain had done that to her. Taiwan had squealed loudly with clasped hands while Thailand couldn't help but give a chuckle at her flustered expression. Romano's jaw had dropped while England choked on his tea, France arched an eyebrow in surprise and America exclaimed, "Whoa! Dude! What the hell?!"

Spain seemed to care not about everyone's reactions and continued to speak and meet with Vietnam more often. Ever since she fed him at that one dinner in Beijing, he was curious about the female Asian nation and wanted to get to know her better. The information he achieved of her from France didn't seem reliable as he tried testing it out on her, but it failed miserably.

It became a commonplace for the both of them to hang out at the other's home every second week, a month or so.

Just like today, Vietnam was hanging out with Spain again. This time, they were both at her home and as she was finally able to request; he brought some of his own home-grown tomatoes for her to try.

Back in present, Spain was still failing miserably at using chopsticks. This caused the country of passion to grit his teeth and give a grunt of frustration; he practiced at home so much! He thought he would get the hang of it by now!

"Spain," Vietnam said quietly. "Are you alright there?"

Spain flashed her one of his sunny smiles, "Of course, _mi hermosa_! I'm okay, really!" seeing her unsure face, the male nation waved his hand. "Just enjoy your tomato! Trust me, you'll love it a lot!"

"If you say so…" Vietnam fixated her gaze back onto the plump, red fruit in her hands and brought it close to her mouth. She was about to take a bite in it when she could hear the familiar snapping sound and Spain's groan in exasperation. She glanced at him and saw that again, he still had problems. She gave a sigh as she held the tomato in her left hand and came closer to him.

"Spain…"

"What is it, _mi amiga_?"

"Give me the chopsticks."

"Huh?" Spain blinked. He shook his head, "No! I have to learn! I need to learn how to use these things so next time you don't have to feed me."

Vietnam arched an eyebrow but decided, after her golden eyes locked onto Spain's green ones, to let the European nation do what he wanted. She sniffed her tomato and again brought it close to her mouth.

"Though I wouldn't mind you feeding me at all…"

"What?" Vietnam stopped herself from chomping down on the tomato, unsure if she heard him correctly. "What did you say?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything!" Spain chirped in a sing-song voice. "Maybe you were imagining things, _mi hermosa_!"

Vietnam narrowed her eyes, not buying his statement. However, she decided to just leave it again, shrugging as she finally sunk her teeth into the tomato.

"How is it?" Spain asked, seeing the red juice dribble down the Asian nation's chin. "It's good?"

Vietnam swallowed and wiped at her chin with the back of her hand. She gave a nod, "It's nice."

Despite it being only two simple words, Spain couldn't be any happier. He beamed widely as he laughed, "But of course! My tomatoes are the best in the world!"

Seeing that the sky was now painted mixtures of blue, gold and pink, Spain sighed as he stood up with his rice bowl and chopsticks in hand. "It's getting dark, I should be getting back to my country," he said sincerely. "But _muchas gracias _for trying out my tomatoes, _señorita_ Vietnam! It means a lot to me that you like them."

Vietnam nodded and stood up, escorting him to her door. However, there was a twisting in her stomach and her heartbeat grew faster as she gazed at the European nation in the face. She was very intrigued by him – by his eyes, his kindness, his smile…

"Well, I'll see you later then?" Spain asked, his green eyes glowing.

Vietnam responded with a single nod, brought out of her stupor. "We shall see," was what she answered him with. Before she could close her door however, she heard two words tumble out of Spain's mouth.

"_Te amo_."

The female Asian nation blinked, "Sorry?"

Spain still had that smile on his face, but something about it seemed…_different_ to Vietnam. She couldn't really tell what it was exactly…

Was it because it was softer? More sincere? More serious?

"_Te amo_."

Vietnam blinked and shook her head, unsure of what he said. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But I do not understand…"

Spain simply laughed, "Never mind! One day, you'll know what it means."

Vietnam arched an eyebrow, unsure whether she should expect the worst. Instead, she found that she didn't mind if they continued to be close – it felt really nice, actually. She nodded, "I see. Well, goodbye for now…" and with that, she softly shut her door and walked to bed, though she could feel the her lips begin to curve slightly upward.

That man always seemed to brighten everything.

As he travelled home while whistling a merry tune, Spain's thoughts wandered onto the female nation who he was supposed to be having lunch with. He was glad that she liked his tomatoes; he would've been devastated if she didn't like them, however his stomach…

Hearing a rumble emit from within, the country of passion gave a sheepish laugh as he wandered into the kitchen. He then took something out of the pockets of his trousers and smiled as he placed them next to a tomato.

A pair of black chopsticks.

* * *

_And my guilty pleasure is done! Hahaha, funnily enough, the Spain in my life fails at using chopsticks as well and I remember that he used to bring a fork with him all the time._

_Anyway, thoughts and opinions guys? I'm actually feeling much better now. Have a nice day! :DDD_


End file.
